


don't take my sunshine away

by mesoquatic



Category: Suh sire
Genre: God - Freeform, M/M, im sorry connor i have failed you, no romance really, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Sometimes there are the nights that explode with information. Days in and days out someone hides, building up it all in some old cola bottle until it explodes into the sharp pieces of glass that would haunt those affected with lasting scars. Sometimes it wasn’t emotions but activities; a man cheating on his wife, a student desperately trying to hide their report card from their parent.





	don't take my sunshine away

Sometimes there are the nights that explode with information. Days in and days out someone hides, building up it all in some old cola bottle until it explodes into the sharp pieces of glass that would haunt those affected with lasting scars. Sometimes it wasn’t emotions but activities; a man cheating on his wife, a student desperately trying to hide their report card from their parent.

Gavin, bloodied and bruised, stumbled into his dorm room late, at least late on his own standards, only to find Drew still at his desk. He looked up, the only light being from his screen and the moon shining into the window. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped just enough to concern.

“Gavin?”

Drew didn’t wait for a response. He was up on his feet and fumbling around to find the chain to turn on the ceiling light. When it did, Gavin cringed, looked away with a frown, and adjusted his glasses.

“I’m fine.” He muttered out.

“'I’m fine,’ my ass.” Drew spoke out in a harsh tone and sat Gavin down on the bed. “What the hell happened?”

Drew kept moving, not even waiting for responses as he searched for their first aid kit. Except, when he didn’t get an answer, he turned to glare back in Gavin’s direction.

“So?”

“There was a meeting.”

“For what?”

“The round table.”

Drew sighed. They made eye contact for only half a second before Gavin looked away. The only other noise to fill the space were the occasional cricket outside and whatever playlist Drew had put on earlier. It was tense, unwelcoming in a way as Gavin sometimes got. Over the last few weeks, it felt like clouds had covered the sunshine.

“What kind of club members are they if they beat you up?”

“They didn’t.”

Drew bit his lip when he found the first aid kit. He rushed over and set it down next to Gavin before he opened it. He started to clean the gash on Gavin’s arm.

“Who did then?”

“Monster.”

Drew sighed and looked up at him.

“Gav, I believed you about all of the knight stuff and everything, but now you’re going on about _monsters._ Are you sure everything is okay? I never trusted most of those kids.”

“I’m sure.” Gavin mumbled out, taking off his glasses to try and clean them. Drew took over for him and put them back on his face.

“I feel like you’re not telling me the whole story. There’s so many pieces that I’m missing that I can’t see it. I-Is it Monet-”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m trying to make a joke for you and I barely know anything about art.”

Drew was still working, missing out on the small smile that Gavin had. He finished with the first arm and moved up to his face shortly after. He didn’t even stop to admire the rosy cheeks or even the smile that stayed even through the pain.

“Are you going to let me finish my joke now?”

There was silence from Gavin. Drew hesitated.

“I forgot.”

“That’s fine.”

Drew stopped and looked Gavin straight in the eyes. He slowly dropped his hand from Gavin’s face. He sighed.

“You’re holding back.” He whispered. “You don’t talk this little.”

“I’m fine-”

“You can talk to me. We’re buds, yeah?”

Gavin slowly nodded, but still refused to look the other in the eye. Drew got fed up and put down the cotton ball to cup Gavin’s cheeks. Eventually, Gavin looked Drew in the eyes. It only lasted a few, long seconds of silence before the tears started to fall. Drew wrapped his arms around him into a hug, letting Gavin rest his face against his shoulder. The crickets and music were drowned out by hushed sobs.

It was something only the night was used to seeing. It let him in just long enough to understand just a few more locations of the puzzle pieces. He had a border and it certainly wasn’t Monet.


End file.
